Al pasar la media noche
by Soranami
Summary: Nuestro amor es extraño, es ilógico, jamas pensé llegar a este punto y ahora mírame, me vuelvo cada día mas débil. ErenxLevi/ LEMON/ mpreg
1. Chapter 1

No es necesario que añada que estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran y maravilloso Hajime-sama :3

* * *

**Prologo**

Eran las cinco de la mañana, la luz se adentraba por las ventanas y el pequeño chico de cabellos azabaches se ocultaba entre sus blancas sabanas. Y debía admitirlo podía ser todo lo que se requiriera pero era un terrible madrugador.

Escucho la puerta de la ducha abrirse y apretó aún más fuerte los ojos, pues sabía que la luz que provenia de ese lugar le molestaría aún mas. Paso un momento y siento la cama moverse, fue hasta entonces que decidio sentarse en la cama, y ahí dándole la espalda estaba su gran-cosa que por supuesto odiaba ya que solo era un mocoso-, y hermoso castaño (aunque por supuesto jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) que le hacía llorar del éxtasis por las noches.

Lo vio durante un rato y entonces se decidió a hablar, pues no había querido hacerlo debido a que conocía a ese hombre y sabía que cuando lo viera desnudo entre las sabanas se lanzaría a él y le haría el amor con esa pasión que el tanto amaba pero después de la noche anterior lo tenía muerto, y es que el más joven resultaba a veces ser demasiado apasionado. Y entonces hablo con ese tono monótono de siempre.

-Oi, Eren … Apaga la puta luz de una vez por todas y cierra la ventana.

El susodicho se dio la vuelta y se sonrojo notoriamente al ver a Levi , y es que se veía tan hermoso –su cabello alborotado, tan rebelde pero igual hermoso, sus ojos aun entrecerrados y pecho tan bien tornado marcado de besos propinados por el menor la noche anterior- él mayor gruño porque aún estaba cansado, su trasero le dolia y estar sentado era una mala idea, tampoco le gustaba que el menor lo viera de manera tan lasciva. Lo siguió viendo por un momento hasta que decidio por fin levantarse y apagar la luz, luego por supuesto cerro la ventana, pues si no lo hacía a este le iría mal.

Entonces cuando se terminó de arreglar llego hasta donde su amante, le tomo la barbilla y le dio un dulce beso, el mayor lo quedo viendo por un rato y cuando sintió sus mejillas arder lo alejo de él y aparto la cara.

Había muchas cosas que por supuesto el Gran soldado no iba a admitir. NUNCA. Y la principal era que estaba enamorado de ese mocoso, claro que no lo iba a admitir, él no era de ese tipo de personas, él era fuerte, era el soldado más fuerte de toda la tierra. Cuando llego él a enamorarse de ese chiquillo?- siempre se hacia esa pregunta, pero no encontraba respuesta razonable, era un mocoso un mocoso que acababa de cumplir los 18 años – el sonido de los pasos de Eren lo saco de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Acepto todo lo que tengan para mi ... Sugerencias, ideas, algo que quieran?

Por favor cuiden de mi, soy nueva y este fic es lo acabo de hacer ... Si quieren que ponga algo, escríbanme y denme sus ideas, con gusto lo haré! n.n

Por favor tengan piedad de mi u.u

Reviews por favor! Para saber si quieren que lo continue ... :3


	2. Nuestra primera vez

No hace falta decir: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran nada tendría sentido.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi queridisimo** Ryuusei, **que me ha llenado de inspiración.

* * *

**Nuestra primera vez**

Intento volver a salir una vez él más joven dejo la habitación, pues en realidad estaba exhausto, por supuesto no logró conciliar el sueño, el pequeño llevaba ya un tiempo en la luna, y es que este sentimiento que estaba experimentando se sentía tan bien, por supuesto suponía no significar nada, al principio era solo sexo, él mismo le había dicho al mas joven que solo seria sexo.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Se encontraba en los establos el joven Eren, hace ya dos años, tenia frente a él a el hombre mas fuerte de toda la humanidad, no dejaba de verlo, llevaba un rato y eso incomodo al mayor de ellos, que sin piedad tomó el cubo de agua con el bañaba a su caballo y se lo hecho al más joven cosa que lo hizo pegar un brinco y provoco escalofríos, y no era para menos el agua estaba mas fría que mandada a hace, entonces su superior lo vio con satisfacción y una sonrisa maligna y se acerco a él._

_-Qué le ocurre soldado, se ha distraído._

_-He..Heichou por.. por qué ha hecho semejante cosa?- replicaba el otro tatamudeando ya que temblaba y es que era demasiado frio para el castaño._

_-Hacer que soldado? Usted me ha estado acosando con la mirada, le agradecería que parara._

_-Lo siento Heichou-tomo valor y miro a todos lados para su fortuna se encontraban solos- Heichou- dijo de una forma un tanto sensual que sorprendio al mayor –Es usted tan bello, por eso no he dejado de verle-dijo acorralándole entre las paredes, el otro no menciono palabra alguna, estaba estupefacto, se limitaba a solo ver y por mas que intentaba no lograba emitir sonido alguno._

_-Heichou, me ha dejado empapado, que piensa hacer al respecto? Tengo mucho frio, me regalaría un poco de su calor-dijo abrazándole._

_-E… Eren, que mierdas te pasa, suéltame, me estas mojando, suéltame._

_-Mojándolo Heichou, como me encantaría hacer que usted se mojara, si usted se mojara por mi, seria tan hermoso, sabe-dio un paso atrás y lo vio a los ojos- usted me gusta mucho Heichou, podría hacer tantas cosas con usted…. Usted me hace desearle tanto- se acerco mucho mas a su oído y seductoramente le dijo- Lo deseo tanto Heichou._

_Finalmente el otro reacciono y le propino una fuerte patada en la entrepierna al menor._

_-Hablas mucha mierda Eren, termina de lavar a tu caballo te cambias y te vas al entrenamiento matutino mocoso._

_Se fue dejando al joven titán retorciéndose del dolor y hecho bolita en el piso con ambas manos en su entrepierna. El pequeño reía entre el dolor y la diversión de haber notado por unos momentos el obvio sonrojo de su superior (pues había recibido una patada en su lugar más sensible y no cualquier patada, sino la patada del hombre más fuerte de toda la humanidad)._

_Cuando se logro recupera, tomó aire y se levanto del piso donde lo había dejado su superior, se seco unas lagrimas que habían salido de sus verdes ojos, el dolor había sido terrible, se propuso a terminar de lavar a su caballo, y hacer el resto de cosas que se le habían ordenado._

_La noche llegó pronto el día había pasado realmente rápido, se dio un baño para luego irse a la cama … Se la paso intentando dormir, pero nada, seguía pensando en un sonrojado Levi e imaginándose como se pondría con todas aquellas cosas que por su menta pasaban. Se evanto de la cama y salio del calabozo, sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la puerta de su superior, sin pensarlo dos veces toco la puerta sonoramente._

* * *

_Levi estaba en su cama acostado, aún seguía sorprendido y muy molesto-no olvidemos lo molesto- por lo que el mocoso había hecho, no era que le desagradara, él joven era en realidad muy atractivo, y era algo que no podría negar, pero era un mocoso, como se atrevia un mocoso a acorralarlo y hacer que esté se sonrojara, era el gran Levi,-bueno en espíritu, ya sabemos que el soldado es bajito- por el estúpido mocoso no lograba conciliar el sueño y el odiaba desvelarse, después andaría por ahí como un real zombie._

_De pronto escuchó la puerta sonar fuertemente cosa que le molesto, se puso de pie y juro que quien quiera que fuera, lo haría sufrir._

_Abrió la puerta de forma brusca y abrió los ojos como plato al ver al joven titán recargado en el marco de la puerta con la mano en la cabeza y los pies cruzados. Que se creía este mocoso? Que se veía sensual? Bueno en realidad así era._

_-Se te ofrece algo Eren?- dijo secamente y con una vena resaltandole en la frente._

_El susodicho entro a la habitación con mucha confianza, demasiada cosa que molesto aún más, y que tambien lo puso nervioso, pero claro, su rostro seguía igual de serio que siempre. Cerro la puerta tras él y le puso seguro,a el mayor no le agrado la idea, peor cuando vio que iba justo a donde él e intentaba aprisionarlo con sus brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que dio con la pared._

_-Hay algo que quiero hacer Heichou- lo miro a los ojos intensamente, el corazón de Levi empezó a latir tan fuerte que sentía que saldría de su pecho, el joven llevo una mano al rostro del mayor y acaricio suavemente su mejilla._

_-Qué, que quie…_

_No pudo terminar cuando sintió unos labios extraños en los suyos, cosa que le hizo estremecerse, el joven aparentemente era inexperto pero en realidad besaba muy bien y le agradaba el sentimiento, no dudo en abrirle paso y la lengua del menor entro a la suya y comenzaron una danza nueva era algo hermoso desde muchos puntos de vista. Se separaron por la falta de aire, y ahí estaban, ambos sonrojados, aunque el más rojo ahí no era Eren precisamente._

_-Eren … que te propones?_

_-Quiero hacerle muchas cosas Heichou… Espero no me haga usar la fuerza, se que usted es mas fuerte pero no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, quiero hacerlo mio- acerco sus caderas a el mayor, sorprendiéndose de encontrar otro bulto a parte del suyo._

_Se agacho hasta la altura de las caderas del mayor, poso sus manos sobre el bulto y lo acaricio un momento, subió la mirada en busca del rostro asustado de Levi, sonrió ante la exquisita vista. Sin dudarlo bajo la cremallera del mayor y bajo sus boxers dejando a la vista una enorme erección, la masturbo un momento mientras veía las expresiones que hacia el pequeño, se veía tan sensual._

_Tomo el miembro en una sola mano y se dispuso a meterlo a su boca, era un gran pene y dudaba si cabia pero igual lo metio de un solo, estaba muy sonrojado era la primera vez que hacia eso y quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, después de un rato así, lo saco y empezó a lamer de abajo hacia arriba y siguió, mientras Levi soltaba muchos gemidos que eran callados por la mano del mismo, que vergonzoso era._

_-E…Er…Eren y…ya bast…a , m..me… me ve…vengo._

_-Esta bien Heichou. _

_Volvio a meter el pene a su boca y recibió toda la semilla de este, la trago y se levanto, lo tomo de la cintura y empezó a besarlo desde du pecho hasta llegar a sus labios y de este volvió a bajar hacia los pezones erectos del pequeño._

_-Nggh, ahh, E.. Eren bas.. basta._

_-No heichou ahora es mi turno- Llegaron muy rápido a la cama y entre besos desvistió completamente al más pequeño, sus labios llegaron a los del otro mientras este mismo se despojaba de sus ropas._

_Levi tomaba a Eren del cuello y besaba mientras el otro se terminaba de desvestir._

_-Tranquilo Heichou, seré gentil._

_-Maldito mocoso!_

_Eren introdujo un dedo y empezó a moverlo circularmente adentro y afuera, no tardo y decidió introducir el segundo y el más pequeño solto un quejido. Cuando introdujo tres Levi retrocedio. Eren lo atrajo hacia él y siguió estimulando la entrada de Levi. Finalmente decidio que era suficiente y puso su miembro en la entrada de Levi frotándolo, el rostro de Levi era tan hermoso en esos momentos._

_Levi abrió los ojos y miro a Eren,su miembro era muy grande y pensó –Esto si me va a doler-cuando de pronto sintió entrar a Eren de una sola estocada y curvo la espalda, realmente dolía._

_-Tan apretado Heichou- el susodicho no hizo nada mas que ocultar su rostro en el cuello del menor, no quería ser visto de esa forma, que vergonzoso era._

_-Eres un.. maldito.. mocoso pervertido._

_Eren lo empujo, quería ver cada expresión de su rostro, y también quería llenarlo de besos, quería marcarlo, ya era suyo. Se seguía abriendo paso dentro de este, era muy estrecho, llego al final y decidió empezar a moverse y lo hizo bruscamente, una estocada más fuerte que la otra._

_-Nggghh, ahhh, - el mayor intentaba callar sus gemidos pero se le escapaba uno que otro, lo admitía se sentía bien, dolía, pero se sentía bien y movia sus caderas al compas del otro pidiendo más. Y más aún con el joven besando cada parte de su cuerpo. De pronto el dolor desaparecio y no podía sentir mas que puro placer, se había olvidado y ya no callaba sus gemidos, que se escuchaban fuertemente, incitando al mas joven a seguir._

_-Heichou, ya..ya no pu…puedo, voy a terminar…._

_-No….nghhh… no adentro Eren, y antes de que pudiera terminar este mismo término, haciendo que el pequeño también terminara dentro de él._

_ No sintió en ese momento mas que puro placer, le dolía todo, no se podía mover pero se sentía muy relajado, muy bien, Eren salio con mucho cuidado de él y se quedo en la misma posición, le dio un tierno beso._

-Heichou, lo amo.

Cuando dijo esto se dio cuenta que el mayor ya estaba dormido, él también se sintio cansado, sabía que mañana le iria mal así que le dio igual y se durmió al lado de su amado, lo abrazo... y así paso la noche.

* * *

Bueno hasta acá dejo este primer capitulo, espero les guste.

Si no les gusta comenten, por favor comenten!

Cuando comentan animan al autor a seguir escribiendo(?

Muchas gracias a los que han leído.

_**Inavoig:**_ Acá tienes tu LEMON... si no te gusta avísame :D

Infinitas gracias a _**Stefania,**_ gracias en serio me has hecho muy feliz :'D

Hasta la próxima actualización ... Dejen sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las hermosas personas que se han tomado su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, soy honesta y les digo veo comentarios y sonrió como idiota y empiezo a saltar, no se me emocionan, los adoro.

A los admins bellos de **Shingeki no Yaoi, Rinaco-Sawada, .5, nayenlemunantu, valkiria1996-pd, Azula1991, vientoyhielo, stefania.**

Chicos de veras me hacen feliz :3

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**'Haras lo que yo te diga'**

Después de la noche anterior, se encontraban dos cuerpos abrazados él uno al otro. Rayos de luz se adentraban por la ventana que estaba entrecerrada.

Producto de ese rayo de sol que se abría paso en la obscura habitación el mayor de los dos hombres que yacían acostados en la cama despertó, el dolor que se apoderaba de su espalda baja era inmenso, pero lo que más le molestaba era ver a Eren abrazándole como adolescente enamorada.

Se le quedo viendo por un rato, se sonrió a sí mismo como idiota, Eren era en realidad muy hermoso, pero no iba y no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Eren le había tomado a la fuerza y debía pagar por ello-no quería pero algo dentro de él le ordenaba hacerlo- debía hacerlo.

Separándose bruscamente de Eren lo empujo e hizo que este saliera prácticamente volando hasta dar con el duro piso de concreto. Eren abrió los ojos asustado.

-Aaaaauuuuuccchhh dueleeee!- decía el más joven sobándose todo el cuerpo.

Levi se levantó de la cama con el dolor punzante en su espalda baja aún más molesto al estar de pie, tomo las sábanas blancas y se envolvió en ellas.

-Cállate maldito, ¡no grites! Alguien podría escucharte- decía Levi susurrando y poniendo su pie en el pecho de este- Ahora me vas a explicar lo que te ha pasado, maldito mocoso… Discúlpate Eren.

Eren se mostraba sereno, más de lo que Levi podía soportar.

-Discúlpate mocoso!

-Por qué he de disculparme, por qué he de pedir perdón Heichou… no me arrepiento de nada sabe, entonces, porque he de disculparme?

Levi intentaba hablar pero no podía- estaba molesto con Eren aunque ni él conocía la razón, pues no lo admitiría pero le agrado lo de la noche anterior- entonces frunció el ceño lo más que pudo y le dio una fuerte patada a Eren.

-Mocoso estúpido!

El más joven solo lo vio, adolorido movió el pie de Levi que aun apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, se puso de pie y acorralo a Ravioli.

Levi no sabía qué hacer, ¿Por qué mierdas le pasaba eso a él?¿Por qué no lograba hacer nada frente a un mocoso de 16 años?¿Cómo demonios un mocosos de apenas 16 años se atrevía a ponerlo de esa manera?¿Como un mocoso de 16 años se atrevió a hacerle lo que le hizo la noche anterior? Maldito Eren, esta las pagaría bien caras, pero por el momento Levi no lograba hacer nada.

-¿Que pasa Heichou, no le gusto? Porque a mí me pareció que lo estaba disfrutando mucho anoche- decía Eren acercándose cada vez más al oído de este haciéndole estremecerse por sentir su aliento en parte de su cuello.

-Heichouu quiero volver a escucharlo, quiero escuchar mi nombre de sus labios … de la misma forma que me lo decía anoche y porque no, quiero más del Heichou.

Esto a Levi le tentaba y en realidad la propuesta no era mala pero este mocoso calenturiento no le haría perder los estribos, él era mucho mayor que Eren, era su superior, y eran hombres-aunque en realidad esto último le valía madres- pero no, no podían y punto.

Levi se decidió y empujo a Eren a la cama y lo quedo viendo por un rato como cachorrito recién comprado. Levi le sonrió por un momento y se dio la vuelta para recoger sus ropa que aún estaban en el piso y rápidamente se volteo y se las tiro.

-Vístase y váyase soldado- dijo con demasiada serenidad, cosa que a Eren esta vez sí le dio miedo- Necesito hablar unas cosas con usted, así que estese atento de cuando lo llame.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué carajos pasaba? Lo empuja a la cama le sonríe, después pensó que lo mataría pero no y su miraba tan fría, bueno su mirada siempre había sido fría pero esta mirada era diferente, esta mirada no le agradaba ni un poquito… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Sera que se aproximaba su muerte y Levi solo estaba tramando algo para matarlo de la forma más cruel posible?

La cabeza de Eren daba vueltas y vueltas, había tenido la mejor noche de su vida, había podido besar, abrazar, sentir a Levi, se había embriagado con su olor, ese olor que recordaría siempre.

No sabía qué hacer, se empezaba a arrepentir.

Estaba en su cuarto con su amigo Armin, él sabía desde siempre los sentimientos que Eren tenia hacia Levi y no le molestaba hablar con él al respecto.

Estaba pasando de casualidad por la habitación de este y Eren lo jalo.

-Creo que hice algo estúpido Armin… ¡No sé qué hacer!- le decía Eren desesperado, jalándose el pelo como si eso fuera a solucionar algo- Armin… me odia, de seguro me odia, aun no lo ha dicho pero es seguro que me odia.

-Ya cálmate Eren y dime que pasa, ¿Quién te odia? ¿Qué hiciste

Eren ignorando las preguntas de su amigo siguió en lo que estaba.

-El Heichou pensara que solo soy un maldito calenturiento y no me querrá ver nunca más…. Arrrggg mierda estúpido Eren, estúpido-Se golpeaba a si mismo la cabeza con su puño cerrado -Pero yo, no es solo eso, me deje llevar por lo que mi cuerpo me pedía, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos a Levi, lo deseaba tanto en ese momento, más de lo normal, yo en realidad… Yo… no sé qué me pasó Armin … Armin que voy a hacer, y si me odia¿

-Calma Eren calma- Armin estaba confundido, ¿Qué le había hecho Eren al Heichou? ¿Qué le había hecho el Heichou a Eren?- Tranquilízate y dime que has hecho, si no me dices que hiciste, no te podre ayudar

-Me va a matar Armin- En los ojos de Eren solo se podía ver puro terror, y de pronto la expresión cambio- Pero lo volvería a hacer Armin, le amo sabes.

-Entonces,¿ te le has declarado?

-¿Declararme? Jajajajaja-su risa era nerviosa y descarada.

-Eeeereeeenn que le has hecho al Heichou?

-Etto, esteeeeee, como te digo, aparentemente ….. a lo mejor yo…

-Eren- dijo el otro poniéndoselo lo más serio que pudo en realidad la curiosidad lo mataba y quería saber porque, quería saber y ya.

-Armin, aparentemente … he violado al Heichou….

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en ese momento, fueron unos segundos pero fueron los segundos más largos que alguien se puede imaginar. Armin no reaccionaba, ¿Qué había dicho Eren? ¿Había acaso escuchado bien?

-¿Qué hiciste qué? … Jajajajajajaja

Eren tenía un signo de interrogación en su rostro, no tenía gracia, le estaba diciendo a su amigo lo que paso, probablemente fueran sus últimas palabras. Pero no lo serían, sabía que el Heichou no era tan extremo como para matarlo, sino lo hubiese hecho en el momento.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Armin?- decía un serio Eren.

-Ay, ay lo siento- decía Armin secándose unas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se controló y hablo- Jamás, jamás me imaginaria al Heichou de pasivo, Eren ¿Estás seguro de que eso paso? Aunque yo que tu no tendría miedo, si no te ha hecho nada por el momento entonces significa que todo está bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-No la verdad no sé- decía Armin volviendo a reírse, se levantó y palmeo su hombro- Amigo… Te felicito, morirás pronto, pero al menos no morirás virgen- y al decir esto salió corriendo del cuarto de Eren riéndose por lo que acababa de decir, en realidad ni él mismo sabía que podía reír tanto.

Iba tan idiotizado por lo que Eren le había dicho que no se dio cuenta y de pronto se había topado con Levi.

-Arlert!- a este se le erizo todo lo que se le puede erizar y dio la vuelta. Hizo el saludo militar y se quedo quieto.

-Heichou... Se le ofrece algo?

-¿Jaeger?

-En su dormitorio Señor.

Perdóname Eren pensaba Armin

Levi no contesto nada y se dirigió al dormitorio de Eren. No tardo en llegar hasta donde este y sin preguntar entro sin siquiera preguntar.

-He... Heichou...

-Mocoso de mierda! Te dije que íbamos a hablar.

-Si Heichou.- Eren no titubeo al decirlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto mocoso?

-Ya le he dicho que no me disculpare Heichou, lo que hice no sera borrado con una disculpa o si?

Levi solo lo miraba y poco a poco se fue acercando a él.

-Si me piensa castigar o golpearme hágalo, pero por favor no se aleje de mi.

-Hmmm por que no he de alejaarme de ti?- Dijo cruzado de brazos, al más joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- La verdad venia a proponerte algo.

-Lo escucho.

-Sexo.

Eren quedo en shock, era un sueño eso que estaba escuchando, debía serlo.

-AHHH qué esta diciendo Heichou.

-Lo que has escuchado, quiero sexo, cuando yo quiera, dónde yo quiera, tu cumpliras con cada uno de mis deseos de ahora en adelante. Y como siempre HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA!

Una sonrisa lasciva se apodero del rostro de Eren.

Continuara

* * *

Que pasara con Eren y Levi? Nadie lo sabe. Yo tampoco lo se XD

Si, si lo se pero ahí los dejo con la duda, dejen comentarios y actualizo pronto.

Ah quería aclarar lo del mpreg pues lo puse sin querer, pero como ya esta asi se queda y ahora voy a ver que hago. Pero ustedes deciden todo lo que venga.

¿Quieren mis querubines lemon en el próximo capitulo?Déjenlo en un comentario.

Se les quiere y cuídense :3 Vayan por la sombrita y caminen no sean flojos.

Besos.


	4. Nauseas

¡Hola! mis hermosos querubines.

Bienvenidos una vez más e infinitas gracias por leer y sus hermosos comentarios

Y pues ... Me di cuenta que me quede en el Flashback XD, pero nadie me lo recordó.

**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la trama si nwn_

Acá los dejo con el capitulo.

Disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

***Nauseas***

Después de eso tuvieron sexo salvaje durante toda la noche en el calabozo de Eren, Eren parecía sin embargo algo distinto a la noche anterior, menor rudo, más dulce.

Qué demonios pasaba, claro a Levi no le molestaba siempre y cuando le diera lo que quería pero con todo y todo y todo, se iba ablandando, con el tiempo empezó a pedirle a Eren que se quedara en su habitación, se había enamorado, pero en esas cosas era un despistado y no se daba cuenta; a parte de todo no podría nunca decirle al mocoso que le amaba, aunque se diera cuenta

Y lo hizo, luego de un año de entre sexo salvaje y cursilerías por parte de Eren una mañana al verlo amenamente platicando con sus compañeros Rivaille sintió algo; algo inusual de hecho, no le importaba que Eren se acostara con medio mundo en cuanto le complaciera en cada fetiche que este tuviera pero en ese momento, sintió una furia enorme y camino hacia el castaño y en frente de Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha y Connie le dio un largo y húmedo beso,

Todos quedaron estupefactos, en especial Eren que en ese momento estaba más rojo que un tomate, y sí, fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la relación de estos dos. Nadie comento nada; en el momento, porque los rumores corrieron rápido y Hanji no tampoco tardo en contarle todo a Erwin

Quien por supuesto no dudo en llegar al cuartel para darles un largo discurso de porque no son correctas las relaciones entre un superior y sus subordinados, pero ya que, no podía separarlos; ya que Eren nunca podría separarse de Levi, y tampoco es como si este quisiera. De cualquier manera, -según todos- eran una pareja.

Y por supuesto Eren era un masoquista al que le gustaba que lo trataran mal, porque no importaba las buenas noches que pasaran juntos, el chico había mejorado mucho en todo el tiempo.

Al final si era un vil masoquista

FIN FLASHBACK

Una hermosa mañana de Noviembre despertaba Rivaille, se sentía en ese momento mejor que nunca, vio a Eren a su lado y sonrió involuntariamente al verle a su lado, abrazándole, para instantáneamente propinarle un codazo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Eren despertó, como normalmente lo hacía. Con una enorme sonrisa y luciendo radiante como siempre; cosa que divirtió mucho a Rivaille, que masoquista era ese mocoso, muy hermoso; ese chico de ahora 18 años con el cabello un poco debajo de los hombros-un poco alborotados- los ojos más afilados haciéndolo lucir ya como un adulto y mucho más alto que antes. Estúpido mocoso que no dejaba de crecer.

-Buenos días Levi- decía besándole levemente la frente-¿Has dormido bien?- Lo quedo viento durante unos segundos provocando un leve sonrojo, como siempre ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de sonrojarse cada vez que este le miraba; después de tanto tiempo, no era algo normal ¿o si?- Te ves tan bello esta mañana- dijo el menor removiéndose para quedar encima de Levi.

-Ya mocoso... hoy no- decía Levi, ¿que acaso solo pensaba en sexo este mocoso?... Bueno el sabía que no era así pero todavía- Estoy cansado, tenemos mucho trabajo hoy.

Eren no pretendía hacer caso, él de veras tenía ganas del Heichou, era una lástima todo el trabajo y las expediciones que le quitaban tiempo para estar con él. Con su Ravioli, tan sensual, tan pequeño, tan lindo, tan violable. Pero claro jamás le diría eso, sino seria carnada de titanes.

Cuando de pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse bruscamente, _que molesto_ pensó el castaño y al darse la vuelta por encima de Levi ahí estaba la mujer que siempre molestaba y acosaba a los dos hombres al borde de la locura.

-¡Buenos Días! ¡Pero que hermosa posición esa! Hahahaha siempre tan sensuales chicos… Nee nee Rivaille, hoy te ves diferente… ¿Le has dado bien duro Eren?

Y era cierto él joven había desatado su pasión la noche anterior, empezando en la cama, después contra la pared terminando en la tina, el lugar favorito de Eren, podía verle y escucharlo gemir tan fuerte al no tener de donde sostenerse para contener los gemidos.

-¡Hanji-san! Pe-pero que cosas dice- decía eren sonrojado, era tan extraño eso para Rivaille, las cosas que le hacía estando solo eran extremas, y se terminaba sonrojando por tonterías como esa.

Levi de pronto sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se levanto bruscamente de la cama envolviéndose el las blancas sabanas... No supo como y cayó al piso, volteó a ver a Eren quien tenia un enorme signo de interrogación en su rostro, junto con Hanji quienes lo veían extrañamente, cosa que de momento no le importo, se reincorporo y corrió al escusado, privilegio que solo él y Hanji tenían en todo el castillo.

Se quedaron solo viendole... Rivaille apoyado en el escusado echando toda la cena, almuerzo y hasta el desayuno... Llevaba en esa posición 5 minutos y cada que intentaba decir o pedir algo se le venia todo de nuevo.

Eren se encontraba en cunclillas al lado de Levi sobandole la espalda...

-Jajajajajaja- reía Hanji- entonces estaba en lo cierto- decía tocándose el estomago y limpiándose unas lágrimas que salían producto de la risa-Eren te dio duro anoche enano!

-M-ma-maldita- decía Levi con voz ronca- ve-vete a la mierda!- decía para volver a apoyarse al escusado a echar los poco que le quedaba en el estomago.

Al final Eren logró sacar a Hanji de ahí y se acerco a Levi.

-Levi- decía tomando su rostro y acercándose mucho.

-Dé- dèjame, esto es ... esto es asqueroso

-¿Estás bien? Levi, estás pálido-su voz sonaba llena de pesar y tristeza

-Tu que crees mocoso... ¿Qué no ves que acabo de echar la comida de la semana- contestaba el más pequeño frunciendo el ceño- Te-tengo hambre- un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas-

-Jajaja-reía Eren nervioso- Rivaille, acabas de vomitar ¿Y ahora tienes hambre?

- ¿Pues que esperas? No tengo nada en el estomago... Y me siento débil... Pero estos hijos de puta encargados de la comida pagaran!...De seguro me han echado algo

-Rivaille... ¿Como crees?- Eren aparto la vista pues recordaba que la noche anterior Mikasa habìa estado encargada de la cena

Levi se miraba pensativo

-¡Tu maldita hermana Yaeger! Ella hizo la cena anoche ¿O me equivoco?

-No lo recuerdo- decía Eren tomándole entre los brazos, besandole la mejilla, a lo que el otro reacciono apartando la cara y haciendo un puchero

-Deja de cargarme como a una puta princesa y tráeme de comer-

-Claro Rivaille-volviò a besarle, se dispuso a dejarle en la tina y salio; y es que tenìa que traerle de comer pronto o seria ofrenda para titanes en la pròxima expedición.

Cuando volvió Levi arraso con todo lo que Eren llevaba -y eso que llevaba para los dos- Eren no tuvo más que hacer ayuno esa mañana, preocupado por el comportamiento de Levi pero ya que, estaba enfermo y a lo mejor o era su culpa o de su loca hermana, que anteriormente había envenenado a Levi

* * *

_Merezco la muerte por tardar tanto!_

_Oh por Dios por favor perdónenme amados lectores -agacha la cabeza-_

_La cosa es que mi inspiraciòn se había tomado vacaciones, pero lo siento!... Por favor dejen sus comentarios de odio y desprecio, por tardar tanto si así lo desean._

_**Invito a todos lo que se quieran unir a darle like a la pagina Shingeki no Yaoi en Facebook, encontraran mucha diversión y hermoso material.**_

_**Y a los que me envien solicitud, pues escribanme n_n con gusto contestare, los que me siguen en Tumblr pues siempre estoy reblogueando cosas hermosas, siganme y los sigo :D**_

**En fin, gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios, acepto criticas constructivas solo no sean muy agresivos, soy muy sensible :'D**

**Besos, Soranami!**


End file.
